


adventuring is more fun when you're on the run

by Desolate_Smog



Series: small fics for the soul (writer's month 2020) [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desolate_Smog/pseuds/Desolate_Smog
Summary: Remus may or may not be able to use magic. This would be cool if Roman and Remus didn't live in an anti-magic community.Writer's Month 2020, Day 3 - magic
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: small fics for the soul (writer's month 2020) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859371
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	adventuring is more fun when you're on the run

**Author's Note:**

> Blink and you'll miss it mentions of the other sides

"Okay now listen," Roman said, holding his hands up in surrender, "I understand how you wrongfully believe this was us, but it wasn’t. So... we’ll be on our merry way."

Remus was grinning widely as he rocked up and down on his feet, his hands cupped together under his jaw. "Are you gonna turn us into snakes? I heard you turn people into snakes. Like a little snake godmother. A godsnake. A snakemother."

The being in front of them glowed faintly yellow. Half of their face was scaled and the eye on that side had a slit pupil. They did not look happy.

"I swear on my honour as a thespian—wait shoot no," Roman frowned to himself. "An actor’s whole thing is lying. Hmm."

"Swear on your dick instead." Remus suggested helpfully. "Or does it lie too?"

"Silence." The being said. "Your pitiful attempts at weaselling away disgust me. You humans are all the same."

"Not me though!" Remus said, bouncing up on his toes. "That’s why we’re here, o snakiest one,"

Roman glanced at Remus, mentally sighing in dismay at the lack of reverence.

"How do you mean?"

"He can’t enter the town hall," Roman said. "The only reason we could see was if he had magic."

Roman was almost disappointed that Remus had magic and he didn’t. He could do all sorts of amazing things with magic! All Remus would do was terrify everyone for his own amusement.

Then again, Roman mused, magic was banned and anyone caught possessing it was to be put on trial for being a witch.

They had turned fifteen barely a week ago, marking them both old enough to go to town meetings and other secret gatherings. The two of them had been unbearably excited to finally be allowed to hear what was going on after many years of trying to break in. What they hadn't been expecting was for Roman to be able to walk through the door and for Remus to walk into an invisible barrier. Other townsfolk started muttering behind them, and they barely had a second to process what it could mean before Roman had said something nasty--or maybe something about how he had pushed Remus away from the door, or perhaps it was both. Remus caught on quickly, fighting back just as hard. The baker had pulled them both aside, telling them that they were old enough to be past their childish squabbling and should go home.

It was after many hours of brainstorming that they came up with what they both considered a reasonable idea. Their town was strictly anti-magic because magic wasn't safe; witches stole children to eat, wanderers walked into town with no memories of who they were before they arrived, hunters returned to town with shadows chasing them. It wasn't too much of a leap to figure out that Remus, who had always been weirdly good at creating impossible things, was a witch of some kind.

"And what of my tree?" The being said.

The tree beside them was bent over dangerously, branches snapped and leaves torn from their place.

"I think it looks better this way."

"We didn't do this," Roman said, hoping the being wouldn't take offence. "As I said. A matter of mistaken identity."

The being stared at them silently.

Roman blinked as the yellow glow receded from the being, leaving a boy that looked about their age. He still had the scales and the snake eye, but he no longer looked like something that would eat them.

"You're lucky I was told I had to find a new tree," he said petulantly.

"That was cool!" Remus said, walking up to the boy. "Can we help you find a new tree?"

"Oh," the boy blinked at Remus, who had moved to touch his nose to the boys'. "I mean, no."

"No?" Remus pouted.

"No," the boy repeated, more breathlessly this time.

Roman frowned. "Are you sure?"

"I-- yes, no," the boy stuttered, pulling away from Remus to look at Roman. "Don't follow me."

The boy walked away, leaving two confused twins behind. He stopped and looked back at them. "Well? Are you going to hover there all day or what?"

The twins jogged to catch up.

"Can you only speak backwards?" Roman asked.

"That's not speaking backward!" Remus interjected. His brow furrowed as he thought about what he was saying. "Drawkcab--"

"I was given a gift." The boy said dryly. "My name is Dee."

"Wait!" Remus said, abandoning his attempts at speaking backward, "That means your name isn't Dee! That means his name isn't Dee, right Ro?"

"Uhh..."

"Ro, hmm?" Dee said, staring into Roman's soul. "Ro, run ahead of us."

A weird tingle trickled down Roman's back and he sneezed. He stumbled over nothing and shook his head to get rid of the weird feeling as he caught himself.

"Names aren't important," Dee continued. "No need to worry."

Roman and Remus caught each other's eyes. Nicknames it was.

"Are we helping you find a new tree?" Roman asked, eager to move on.

"Yes," Dee looked between the two of them. "I'd love for you to know where my tree is."

"Then where _are_ we going?" Remus asked impatiently.

"I don't know if you noticed--I'm sure you have, you both have excellent observation skills--but I don't like either of you at all." Dee said. "We're going to the most unpleasant person I know. We'll see what happens then."

"Tha--" Roman cut off his own thanks, pushing his brain into overdrive to remember what he could about magic people. "Uh, that would be... helpful?"

"Smooth recovery," Dee's deadpan look said something different about how smooth the recovery was.

"I think I'll like it here!" Remus announced, grinning at Roman.

Roman grinned back at his brother and wondered if he'd also realised they could never return home.


End file.
